1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting an electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor vehicle has a wire harness, which bundles a plurality of electric wires, for sending electric power and control signal to a variety of electronic devices. The wire harness has a connector at an end thereof for connecting to the variety of the electronic devices.
JP, 2001-76808, A discloses a waterproof connector utilized in a place, where rain water enters into, such as an engine room.
The waterproof connector is connected to a connector connected with the electronic devices in the engine room to send the control signal.
The waterproof connector includes a terminal connected with an end portion of an electric wire, a housing having a terminal receiver receiving the terminal, and a cover attached to the housing.
The housing and cover have box shapes and are made of an insulation synthetic resin. The attachment of the cover to the housing protects a connection portion of the terminal in the housing. The housing attached with the cover has a filling groove for a filler to be injected.
The filler injected into the connector keeps watertight between the cover and housing, and prevents the rain water from entering into the housing from outside the connector.
The connector with the housing and cover described above is resin molded and often causes a dimension error at the molding. Hence, when the cover is attached to the housing, a small gap occurs at a fitting face therebetween. In this situation, when the filler is injected into the filling groove, the filler leaks out of the gap.
The filler leaked out enters into the terminal receiver in the housing and causes a contact failure of the terminal. The filler may leak out to outside the housing and impair an appearance of the connector.